


A Royal Waste of Time

by kimikalX



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Anal, Blackmail, F/F, M/M, Making Out, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post Royal, Sumitaba about halfway through, goro and akira are idiots, live radio porn???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimikalX/pseuds/kimikalX
Summary: Goro and Akira get into a fight and don't talk to each other for days. Sumire notices and is utterly appalled by the immaturity of these two boys. Why don't they just talk? She decides to take things into her own hands with the assistance of her gremlin girlfriend.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Royal Trio Dynamic, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	A Royal Waste of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was supposed to be around 3-4k words long and the smut should've only consisted of about 1/3 of the fic at most. Not half ldkjfnbilsjfbns but I hope you guys have fun anyway. The smut will begin after two horizontal lines. Just in case y'all would like a warning.

It's not clear what happened. All she knew was that Akira was not himself recently, Akechi had been particularly more distant than normal, and that all of this could have been avoided had the boys been mature enough to talk about their feelings. In her hand was a key to a janitor's closet of the gym where Sumire does her training. In front of her was a locked janitor's closet, and behind it are the voices of two _very_ irritated boys.

"Yoshizawa-san! What is the meaning of this?!" Akechi shouted.

"Sumire, please let us out." She heard Akira plead. 

Akechi banged on the door. "You were supposed to keep it a secret!"

Sumire chuckled softly. "I did keep it a secret, Akechi-senpai. But you never said that I can't do anything about it,"

"Yoshizawa-san, for crying out loud. I am not about to waste a royal amount of time in here because you decided to play mediator," She heard Akechi growl.

"Well, too bad. Because I had been watching the two of you ignore each other for the past several days and be completely _utterly_ miserable about it. I hoped you guys would settle things on your own, but the situation seemed to just keep getting worse and worse-- And for all the wrong reasons!" She exclaimed.

"C'mon, Sumire. Don't you think it's better if issues like this aren't resolved by force?" Akira reasons.

"I do. But unfortunately, Akira-senpai, you and Akechi-senpai were both dancing around the issue and refused to talk about it. I was not about to let you prolong it,"

She hears two groans from the other side of the door.

"And, quite frankly, it put me in such pain as well to see you two completely out of it in the last few days. I hated that whenever I tried to hang out with either of you at the same time, both of you would decline and tell me some lame excuse. So, I'm going to keep you in there until you talk about it. Otherwise, I'm going to have to write two excuse letters and prepare breakfast for the both of you."

“BREAKFAST?!”

“How long do you plan to keep us here?!”

“HEY! Sumire Yoshizawa, you come back here this instant!”

Sumire tossed the key in her hand and skipped away as she heard shouting and pounding on the door growing more distant the farther she got. She was so frustrated about how both boys avoided resolving the issue even as the days passed over something so mundane. She saw how forlorn Akira looked. He barely touched his lunch, forgot to charge his phone, and was generally a lot less energetic than usual. Sumire knew something was wrong with him and it wasn't until she saw Akechi that she started putting the pieces together.

She saw him at the train station the following morning. He had bags under his eyes, which meant he forgot to put on his concealer. His tie was uneven, and his coat was unironed. He looked unkempt in contrast to his usual polished image. To other people, it might look like he was just tired, and that was only if they _really_ looked. Sumire could almost smell the tension in the air when she asked him if he was willing to accompany her and Akira to the park that day after school. His stance became frigid. His hand froze midair for a second when he attempted to adjust his gloves.

> _"Oh? This afternoon? I'm afraid I can't. I have to study for an upcoming exam. I'll be going to a cafe later so I can focus,"_

There were only two cafes Akechi frequented; _LeBlanc,_ and _Miel et Crêpes_ in Kichijoji. If he was going to _LeBlanc_ , he'd simply say _LeBlanc_. Her hunch was proven correct when she didn't find Akechi in Kichijoji. She then decided to talk to Akira who had been waiting for her at Inokashira Park.

> _"Sorry, I'm late Akira-senpai! I hope you didn't wait long." Sumire exclaimed as she ran towards her dark haired upperclassman._
> 
> _Akira was seated on the railing next to the lake. Snapped out of his daze when he saw her approach. "It's not a problem, Sumire. I was just thinking."_
> 
> _"What were you thinking about?"_
> 
> _Akira let out a long sigh. "Goro won't talk to me."_
> 
> _"What? Why?" Sumire gasped._
> 
> _"I don't know! We were watching movies the other night and ordered pizza. He and I didn't agree on the pizza we wanted so I conceded and ordered his flavor instead. When the pizzas arrived, he became quiet the rest of the night and now he won't talk to me."_
> 
> _Sumire blinked. "Have you tried contacting him?"_
> 
> _"I have! Calling him, texting him, waiting for him at his usual spots, but he's always managed to avoid me. I don't know what's going on!" Akira cried as he put his head in his hands._

Sumire grimaced as she recalled how miserable Akira sounded. It was then she decided that she'd do something about it if the issue persisted. It didn't sound like something that was going to last long. Hopefully the problem is resolved on its own.

* * *

Days passed and the situation had not changed. Oh, wait. It did. It got worse. Akira looked sadder and sadder as the days went by. Small things that he should've done on instinct escaped him. He forgot to do his laundry so he's stuck wearing a day old uniform, he dropped two cups at the cafe, and he forgot his glasses at home. He was looking more and more like a mess and the others were starting to catch on. Ryuji tried to invite him to the arcade, but he declined. Ann asked if he wanted to go shopping, but he declined. Yusuke asked if he could model for him, and again, he declined.

Sumire knew how happy Akechi made Akira. Seeing him like this, just made her heart wrench. She was trying to put together a plan to get the two boys together so they could talk. But nothing can be that simple with those two, can it?

> _She was waiting in front of the movie theater with Akira, popcorn in both their hands. They were chatting about her upcoming competition when she saw Akechi in the distance. When he saw that Sumire wasn't alone, he stopped suddenly, turned around, and quickly walked away._
> 
> _"I need the bathroom. Hold these for me, will you?" Sumire quickly said as she haphazardly shoved her popcorn into Akira's hands and ran towards the direction of shoulder length cinnamon hair. Goro noticed her running towards him and he picked up the pace. She managed to catch up to him, grab onto his coat, and yank him towards her._
> 
> _"You know, I keep forgetting how strong you are." Akechi chuckled nervously._
> 
> _"Why were you running away from me? We were supposed to watch a movie together."_
> 
> _Akechi had a sheepish look on his face. He put his hand in his hair and smiled. "Ah, you see, I just got a call from someone at work and I really must go--"_
> 
> _"You're a terrible liar, senpai." Sumire cut him off. She's not letting him off the hook this time._
> 
> _"Excuse me?"_
> 
> _"You do all these little things when you're lying. You smile and squint as if you were given a gift that you don't particularly like but you didn't want to be rude."_
> 
> _"I do not--"_
> 
> _"You adjust your tie even when it's perfectly in place and if you're not wearing one, you reach for your neckline and loosen it a bit like you're suffocating or something."_
> 
> _"Is it wrong to adjust my clothing?--"_
> 
> _"AND you tilt your head to the side and let some of your hair fall on your face in an attempt to look more innocent. Well, let me tell you that I_ know _when you're lying. You're like a big brother to me and I can tell when something is wrong, so tell me. Why are you avoiding Akira-senpai?"_
> 
> _Akechi's eyes widened and his brows furrowed at the accusation. Sumire had stepped closer every time she pointed out a little mannerism. She was significantly shorter than him but she clearly had the upper hand in this conversation. She may as well be towering over him. He took a moment to process everything she said and sighed._
> 
> _"I guess there's no fooling you. I really let my guard down,"_
> 
> _Sumire smirked. "So? What's going on?"_
> 
> _Akechi sighed again and combed his hair with his fingers. "I'm thinking of leaving Akira."_
> 
> _Sumire stared at him wide-eyed._ " **_What?_ **"
> 
> _"It's exactly as it sounds. We've spent a few months together and I don't think it's going to work out."_
> 
> _"Why not? What happened?"_
> 
> _"He... He pities me. That's the only reason he puts up with me. A couple months together and I don't think he stays with me because he wants to be with me. He keeps going out of his way to try and make me happy but that_ damn _idiot with a savior complex keeps sacrificing his own wants and needs to please me. It makes me sick. I don't want to be in a relationship that's clearly making us miserable."_
> 
> _Sumire thought otherwise, but kept it to herself. "Did you tell him that?"_
> 
> _"How could I? He always looks so happy when he does it. Akira's already been through so much, and sacrificed so much. I'd rather he not sacrifice anything else, especially his well-being... for my sake." Akechi looked away. "_ _Well, now that you know what's going on, I'll be taking my leave. Do_ ** _not_** _tell him anything I told you or I will find a way to make you regret it." He said with gritted teeth._
> 
> _"Enjoy your movie."_

Sumire huffed as she remembered Akechi's threat. She kept her promise. She didn't tell anyone. Nothing specific, anyway. But she'll be damned if she didn't do anything about it. She turned into the locker room where Futaba was waiting. 

"Red Hawk and Grey Pigeon are in the field!" Sumire triumphantly exclaimed.

"Phase two: finished!" Futaba giggled as she handed Sumire her headphones. Being true to her promise, she didn't say a word about the details of the situation when she asked Futaba for help in this specific mission. The gym where she did her gymnastics training had state of the art facilities and security measures. Which meant it had the perfect conditions for her little operation. All she needed was a secluded room, and a hacker to take care of the technological knick-knacks like locks, security cameras, and bugging. Luckily for her, she had a girlfriend that was perfectly capable of all that.

"I don't know what's going on, but I hope you know what you're doing. Akechi's not the kind of person who would let a door get in his way and Akira has a thing for lockpicking," Futaba warned her.

"It'll be fine. The facilities here are made by top notch construction and security companies. Trust me, if that door is locked, then it's _locked_." Sumire smiled as she put the headphones on.

_Meanwhile, inside the janitor's closet..._

* * *

"Ugh! God _dammit_!" Goro screeched as he tried to kick down the door again to no avail.

"It's no use. This place is built like a fortress to protect the training equipment." Akira sighed as he sat on the floor, leaning his back on the wall.

"I can't believe I fell for that! She told me she spilled a drink while she was training and asked me to get the mop for her. But drinks aren't even allowed in the training area!" Goro shouted as he tried to kick the door again. He heard Akira snicker softly.

"What are _you_ laughing at? This is not funny!"

"It's really not, but you have to admit that it was pretty idiotic for both of us to be fooled by a trap that was _this_ obvious. The gym is closed. She told me she wanted me to watch her train privately and I didn't find that suspicious at all. I just assumed she wanted someone to watch over her while she got in some extra hours for the upcoming competition." Akira chuckled in embarrassment.

"Tch. Sounds like you." Goro said disgruntled. As if he wasn't told the very same reason for his invitation.

It was silent for a moment and then Akira broke it with a soft yet dejected tone. "So, you told her a secret, huh? That's a first,"

"Oh please, don't patronize me. We've both been behaving strangely. It was only a matter of time before she pulled something as ludicrous like this." Goro huffed.

"You're still avoiding it,"

"Oh, no. We are _not_ doing this here. I refused to be coerced into something that can be done without outside tampering." Goro said angrily.

Akira sighed. "It's been several days, Goro. I'm pretty sure she gave us time to settle things on our own, but we didn't. So, she decided to do it herself... What did you tell her that you couldn't tell me?"

It was Goro's turn to sigh. He sank onto the floor and leaned his back to the wall opposite of where Akira was sitting. "I told her I was going to break up with you,"

Akira's silence was deafening. Goro wanted to scream.

Akira looked at him with a face that was a mix of denial and regret. "Are you?" he murmured.

Goro grimaced. He was hoping he wouldn’t have to go through this kind of thing. He was treading uncharted waters here. He had no idea how relationships worked, much less when they were about to end. He had been guessing the entire time they were together. No clue how people did it. But he was happy, and wasn't that the point?

"I don't know,"

Akira had a solemn look on his face. Half lidded eyes that were looking everywhere but at Goro. "I thought I was making you happy. I don't understand." 

Goro's chest felt like it was twisting. "I was,"

"Then talk to me. What did I do wrong?"

Akechi was reaching his wit's end here. He did not like the prospect of being forced into sorting out emotions by someone who wasn't even involved in their relationship, but here was Akira, giving in. Bested by an underclassman. _Christ_. He hated everything about this situation.

"Goro?"

Goro snapped out of his thought bubble and sighed. Guess there was no point in letting this drag on. The faster they come to a conclusion, the faster they'd get out.

"You keep sacrificing yourself for me and I hate it. I'm perfectly content with certain things in life and I don't need you to go out of your way every single time things don't come up the way I'd like them to. I find it degrading,"

Akira looked at him. Sacrificing? Where did this come from? All he knew was that he was having movie night with his boyfriend and then suddenly he was being given the silent treatment. Sure, sometimes he'd do little things that might make Goro's day easier, but never at his expense. He knew it'd bother him.

"What did I do exactly?"

Goro blinked. "You really don't know?"

"No."

"The pizza."

"What?"

"The _pizza_. You wanted the Hawaiian flavor, but I didn't. I wanted the bacon and cheese pizza but you complained about the lack of flavor. As much as I despise the mix of fruit on top of a savory slice of bread and cheese, I decided that it'd be okay for us to get the Hawaiian pizza, but you bought the bacon and cheese anyway!" Goro snapped.

" _That's_ what bothered you?!" Akira shouted as he straightened his back and leaned towards Goro. "You avoided me for days because of a pizza?!"

Goro scowled. He didn't expect Akira to understand. "It's what the pizza _meant_ , you imbecile. You keep making decisions at your own expense and I hate it. I don't want your pity! Stop sacrificing things for me to satiate your god damn savior complex."

Akira narrowed his eyes. "How selfish do you think I am?! I didn't order that pizza to boost my ego, Goro. I got it because they didn't have any Hawaiian pizzas left. I wanted to get the split pizza with two flavors so we could both get what we wanted, but they ran out of pineapples so I settled with what you wanted. At least one of us would be happy."

Goro blinked. He what?

"I didn't do any of that at my expense. Not by choice anyway. And I wouldn't have because I knew you would resent me for it. I'm not some selfish prick that dates you for the ego boost." Akira crossed his arms and leaned against the wall again. "I'm dating you because I want to be with you, no matter how misguided or outlandish your thoughts get. I love you, you idiot."

Goro felt like his head was about to explode. Why did nobody teach him how to actually talk about his emotions? He breathed deeply for several seconds and decided to scoot over to where Akira was sitting and leaned his back against the wall. Their shoulders touched but Goro kept his hands to himself, fiddling his fingers on his lap.

"I'm sorry, I avoided you. The thoughts that whirled in my head... wouldn't leave me alone. I loathed the idea of you making unnecessary self-destructive decisions on my behalf. I refuse to be the reason for your mental downfall." Goro closed his eyes.

Akira snickered "You're such a drama queen,"

"I am not!" Goro protested but was silenced by Akira interlacing their fingers.

"You know, you weren't wrong when you said I had a savior complex. I kinda do. But I've been breaking free from it, thanks to you. You make me want to care about myself for a change."

Goro finally smiled after what felt like years. He turned to look at Akira and held his jaw with his free hand. He stared into the dark gray eyes he'd come to love and appreciate so much over the past few months. Akira leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Goro's lips. It was soft, and warm. They've shared dozens, maybe hundreds of these kisses already but the warmth that they feel in their gut remains. They broke apart and leaned their foreheads against one another. Akira let out a small chuckle.

"I can't believe you were gonna break up with me over a pizza flavor,"

Goro swatted his chest and looked away, hiding his reddening face. "You're incorrigible, Kurusu."

"Oh, last name basis, huh? C'mon, you love me." Akira smirked as he wrapped his arms around Goro's waist and nuzzled his neck.

_Back at the locker room..._

* * *

Sumire heard everything. Her palm was on her face and her head was shaking. How did these two live? It was such a mundane thing for the two of them to have a fight that lasted nearly a week. She loved her senpai's with all her heart, but sometimes they needed the little push. Those two can be so frustratingly stubborn.

"What happened?" Futaba waved a hand in front of Sumire's face.

Sumire smiled. "They're good. We can probably let--" she stopped mid-sentence upon hearing her name through the headphones.

_"You know how we could get back at Sumire?"_

_"I'm listening,"_

Sumire hastily placed a hand over her mouth as she heard the ruffling of clothes and the soft clanking of what were probably belt buckles.

"Woah, you're as red as your hair right now. Gimme that." Futaba said and yanked the headphones off.

"No! Wait--" but it was too late. Futaba put the headphones on and her eyes widened as she heard the unmistakable sound of moaning and the smacking of lips. Sumire grew increasingly more mortified the longer Futaba listened.

"Oh shit,"

Sumire, still red faced, placed two fingers on her temple and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do. "I don't know how to get out of this. I don't really want to catch them... doing it," she said in defeat.

Futaba, however, had different ideas. She turned off her headphones and let the audio play on her laptop's loudspeakers.

_"Ahh...fuck, Akira..."_

Sumire's eyes widened and somehow, she got even redder. She looked around to see if anyone could hear or see them despite knowing that they broke into the gym and that nobody else was here. "Futaba, what are you doing?!"

Futaba fidgeted in her spot on one of the benches. Her face, still as red as Sumire's hair and a jumble of thoughts whirled in her head, but she looked at Sumire with a determined face. "Let's listen in,"

Sumire stared at her girlfriend. "Futaba?! But why--"

_"Goro..."_

Sumire shut her eyes for a moment when she started hearing groaning and a sound similar to gulping echoing through the locker room. _"Why?!"_

_"Ngh!"_

"B-because--" Futaba's voice quivered for a moment, but she regained her composure. "Because, I don't think you want them to have the upper hand here. They think they can get back at you for fixing their relationship for them, but no. I don't think you want that,"

Sumire looked around the room. The gulping stopped and was replaced by the sound of something slick sliding repeatedly.

"Futaba, you know I don't care much about winning outside of the gym--"

"But we _are_ in the gym--"

"That's not the point!"

"C'mon, Sumi, just think about it! They'll never be able to look at us in the eye when they realize that we listened to _everything_ . They thought they could outdo our shenanigans but _no_. We're better than that." Futaba pleaded.

Sumire put her hand on her head. "So, it's not my pride you're afraid of them hurting. It's yours,"

"Nah, I just want some blackmail material for future purposes." Futaba grinned mischievously. 

If keyboard smashing in real life was a thing, Sumire would be sending paragraphs of them to Futaba right now. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT FROM THE BEGINNING!"

Before Futaba could respond, they heard the sound of a wrapper being ripped open.

She looked at Sumire and gave the pout™. _"Please?"_

Sumire found it increasingly hard to deny her girlfriend whenever she brought out that pouty face. It's no wonder why Sojiro bought her that impressive yet excessive computer setup she had at home. Not to mention the amount of Neo Featherman merch she had. Sighing in defeat, she walked towards the laptop and gestured for Futaba to join her on the bench.

"YES!" Futaba exclaimed. She practically teleported to her laptop and pressed the necessary buttons for it to begin recording the audio.

* * *

* * *

Goro was bending over. His hands were against the wall for support. He moaned to the feeling of his boyfriend’s fingers massaging and scissoring inside his hole. The thought of having sex to spite Sumire was exhilerating. She thought she could do what she wanted and get away unscathed? Think again. He was going to make sure she couldn’t even look down this hallway and not be reminded of the debauchery that was a result of her actions.

“Slap me,” Goro murmured.

Akira smirked as he trailed wet kisses on Goro’s back, sucking and nipping as he made his way across. He lifted his free hand and flung it at his boyfriend’ ass. Grabbing with his nails when it landed.

“Ah!”

Akira’s mouth made its way to the back of Goro’s neck and bit at the skin there. “Did you like that? Do you like it when I hurt you?”

Goro growled in response. Exposing his teeth and scraping the wall with his nails.

“What? Did you want me to hurt you more?” Akira purred against the back of his neck. He slapped Goro’s ass again. This time a little harder.

Goro groaned loudly at the impact. His dick was hanging loosely and dripping precum underneath his abdomen. “Harder, Akira.” he demanded.

“Someone’s bossy today,” Akira purred, but he was only too happy to raise his hand to slap again. This time, he did three consecutively. Barely giving Goro a chance to react.

“Akira!”

Akira removed his fingers from Goro’s asshole and prodded it with his readily lubricated cock. “Tell me, Goro. How badly do you want me to fuck you?” He asked bluntly.

Goro scowled. What a tease. “Just get on with it!”

Akira slapped again. “You’re in no position to talk back to me like that,” 

His voice was deeper than usual. Goro groaned. He loved it when Akira brought out his Joker voice when they were having sex. He loved being commanded in the way the rest of the Phantom Thieves will never experience. What he didn’t love, however, was Akira teasing him with his cock just barely pushing against his hole. Will he give in and behave like Akira wanted so he’d finally get rammed? Or will he be a brat and bite back? Choices, choices…

Before Goro could give a proper response, Akira pushed in maddeningly slowly. His walls expanded and ached to the intrusion.

“A-agh! Fuck…”

Akira bent down to wrap his arms around Goro’s waist and nuzzled into his nape as he slowly buried himself to the hilt. The warm velvety feeling enveloping him like a mist. He really shouldn’t feel this turned on with the knowledge that someone who was practically his little sister was listening, but they did this to themselves. They should’ve expected this. The least he could do was put on a show.

He reached up with the hand he used to finger Goro, and inserted them into his mouth. Goro growled and bit them in response. Akira only pressed harder on Goro’s tongue as he slowly started to push in and out.

* * *

  
  


“Jesus Christ, they’re kinky.” Sumire said flatly while they listened.

Futaba snickered. This wasn’t nearly as kinky as she’s heard before. She did still have Leblanc bugged after all. This was, however, the first time she listened in with someone else. She didn’t really need the additional blackmail material. She had lots of those.

_“Agh!”_

It sounded like Akechi was pounding on the wall with his fists. The wet slapping sounds were getting faster.

“Faster, idiots!” Futaba shouted at her laptop.

Sumire laughed. Her face was still red. “They can’t hear you!”

“I know, but it’s fun trying to dictate what they do.”

Then, a lightbulb flashed in her head. _Hoo boy._

“Hey Sumire, what if… we _did_ dictate what they’re doing?”

Sumire narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. “What are you planning…?” she asked almost reluctantly.

Futaba snickered and started pressing certain buttons. Just then the voices of confused boys articulated through the speakers.

* * *

  
  


Goro was just enjoying getting rammed against the wall when the lights started flickering rapidly above them. Snapping him out of his trance of pleasure.

“W-what…?” He stuttered helplessly.

Akira very hesitantly stopped pounding himself into Goro’s ass to stare at the lone lightbulb on the ceiling.

“I think Futaba is letting us know that they’re listening,” he sighed as he made mild thrusts to keep the friction going. He should have seen this coming. Futaba wouldn’t let them get away with this. He smirked.

Goro looked at him with concern. “I know that look. I don’t trust you when you have that look. What are you planning?”

The light kept flickering as Akira suddenly thrust harshly into Goro, eliciting a shocked moan from the older boy. “Oh, I was just wondering how loud I can make you scream,” he said with a devilish smirk on his face.

“You--” Goro’s witty retort got stuck in his throat because Akira decided to thrust harshly again, enough to push him completely flush against the wall. Goro fought to keep a scream from coming out.

Akira leaned back to get a better angle, his nails digging deeper into Goro’s hips with each thrust. Goro felt the pressure on his feet get lighter and lighter, which is when he realized that Akira was pushing him up against the wall. The feeling was so intoxicating. So many things pricked at his senses; Akira’s grip on his hips, his hands scrambling for purchase on the wall, his dick feeling the sensations of both a cold wall and the vague warmth of his stomach through his shirt mixed in with the wetness of precum leaking from the tip, and Akira’s own dick hitting a sensitive spot inside his ass.

Groans and heavy labored breathing echoed through the small confines of the currently being defiled janitor’s closet. They weren’t making an effort to be quiet but they could be louder, and Akira knew just what to do. He slowed his pace and supported Goro on his pelvis. With one hand, he reached up, grabbed Goro’s hair, and yanked backward.

Goro screamed. His back was bent at a weird angle. His hips tilted to accommodate the dick that was fully seated inside him. His back following a concerning sharp curve leading up to his neck being forcibly bent backwards. He could vaguely make out Akira’s face looking down on him from his blurring peripheral vision. The pain from Akira pulling his hair was searing through his skull and he _loved_ it.

He grinned wider and his screaming grew louder as Akira resumed his thrusting with increasing speed.

* * *

_“Wow,”_ Sumire said blankly. Little beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

She could only try to imagine what kind of graphically explicit positions the two were doing and she had fun thinking about it. She knew Akira liked to show off how dextrous he was. If he tried to pursue gymnastics more seriously, she had no doubt he’d do well. That man was _strong_ and had amazing control over his body. Sumire was sure he was taking full advantage of his lessons with her right now.

As for Akechi, she knew he stayed fit. She knew that he used his bike often to get around Tokyo and she knew that he did bouldering every now and then. She knew better than to let his slim figure fool her. Goro Akechi is lean and toned as fuck underneath those layers and Sumire’s sure that some of those muscles could be as hard as a rock if he flexed them.

...Okay, it’s a little weird thinking about your brother figure’s body like that, but they were well past that weirdness, considering that she was listening to both her senpai’s fuck the ever living daylights out of each other.

She snapped out of her dazed imagination to someone nibbling into her shoulder. She looked to see Futaba’s flushed cheeks with half-lidded eyes. Her hand found its way to Sumire’s thigh where she pinched slightly.

 _Oh boy_. Clearly hearing what was essentially porn radio had an effect on Futaba. It didn’t really make Sumire nervous or anything, but they had never gone all the way before. Nothing past heated kissing and vague fondling. Clothes haven’t gone off, and neither of them have touched each other down there. Were they about to change that? No, she didn’t want this to be their first time. She wasn’t aversed to a bit of making out though…

Futaba stared at her girlfriend with a glint in her eyes. Hearing those moans and screams got her going. She just wasn’t sure how to get Sumire on the same train, so this was her feeble attempt at seduction. It worked though, because Sumire bent down and captured her lips in a soft but open-mouthed kiss. Futaba only responded by eagerly kissing back with a less than elegant tongue. Her hand moved into Sumire’s thigh and the other found its way to Sumire’s waist.

Sumire broke the kiss then giggled. Futaba opened her eyes, confused until she noticed that her glasses were fogging up from their breaths. She giggled too and set them aside on another bench. 

Grinning, Sumire kissed her again, more passionately this time and her hands caught Futaba’s jaw. She slowly peppered kisses down to the bottom of Futaba’s ear where she licked lightly.

Futaba’s breath hitched slightly. That was new. Her ear has never been licked before and up until now she never thought about how she’d feel about it, but it was nice. Sumire trailed a little lower, sucking at a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

“Hngh--”

Futaba lurched forward, her hands finding support on the bench behind her girlfriend, her chin was nestled on Sumire’s neck.

“Oh, sorry. I thought you might like that.” Sumire whispered apologetically.

“No, it’s-- it’s okay. I liked it,” Futaba responded while moving back. She looked at Sumire intently and moved her hands to cup Sumire’s ass.

Sumire’s hands moved to Futaba’s shoulders, slipping underneath the green jacket. Futaba shuddered, but didn’t reject the motion to remove the piece of clothing. The cool air hit her arms and she shivered a bit. Sumire sensed the slight discomfort and rubbed her hands up and down soothingly along Futaba’s arms. 

Futaba seemed to relax at the touch. Her head tilted to the side to give Sumire more space on her neck. Sumire sucked and nipped along her collarbones, and she slowly made her way to the neckline of Futaba’s tank top. She opened her eyes to see that she left a light trail of lovebites. 

_Oops._ She’ll deal with it later. Luckily, she had a stash of make-up in her locker for competitions and recitals. Hopefully Akira-senpai wouldn’t kill her for this.

She looked up into her girlfriend’s eyes as if asking for permission. Futaba nodded lightly, then she slipped the straps off her shoulders and tugged her shirt down, exposing the little black bra Futaba wore underneath. 

Futaba breathed heavily. This was the first time she’d let anyone see her chest like this. She wasn’t the most ‘gifted’ person around, so the thought of anyone seeing her exposed made her incredibly anxious. But Sumire only looked at her with adoration. The sight made her heart flutter. Giving her a brief boost of confidence.

“No fair. Your turn to lose clothes,” Futaba protested.

A bead of sweat formed underneath Sumire’s bangs. Sumire was still wearing her gymnastics leotard and training shorts to convince the boys she was there to actually train. It was a purple long-sleeved spandex suit with a big hole at the back. The neckline was kept together by two buttons clasped at her nape. It didn’t leave much to the imagination and it wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to put on or remove. Taking it off meant exposing everything, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that.

Suddenly, Futaba realized that. She wasn’t dumb.

“Oh, wait. Sorry, maybe we shouldn’t… do that…” Futaba muttered sheepishly. 

Sumire looked at her anxious girlfriend. It’s not that she didn’t want to take it off. She just wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. Perhaps, the top part is fine? The bottom part can stay on, she supposed. That was the hard part, anyway. She reached up behind her neck, and unclasped the two buttons holding up her leotard. Futaba’s breath hitched when the spandex loosened suddenly on Sumire’s torso.

Sumire gingerly peeled the sleeves off her shoulders and along her arms, revealing the creamy skin underneath. She let down the top of her leotard to reveal a cute maroon sports bra underneath.

“Holy shit,” Futaba’s mouth ran dry as she looked at her topless girlfriend. Her eyes drew immediately towards the set of finely toned abs peeking from where the leotard folded over on Sumire’s waist.

“You can touch them, you know?” Sumire beckoned. 

Futaba was at a loss for words. She was a noodle. Her limbs were scarily thin and she was short compared to everyone else her age. You’d think seeing Sumire like this made her the tiniest bit insecure, but no. She felt blessed. She was positive that having a body similar to Sumire’s was rare. Being able to see it in person, and having the privilege to even _touch_ it was something she could barely fathom, ‘cause like, _holy shit_. The toned arms were one thing, but having abs that accentuated her torso made her feel so very spoiled.

Without really thinking, she reached out with one hand and lightly placed her fingers on the topmost muscle on Sumire’s abdomen. _They’re real_ , she thought.

Sumire giggled at her girlfriend’s gawking. She took Futaba’s other hand and placed it on top of her bra.

 _Futaba.exe_ must be short-circuiting because she stopped reacting all together. One hand was on Sumire’s abs, the other was on her boob. What has the world come to? She didn’t know where to look; the sculpted abs? Or the nice perky breasts with only a bra in the way? Sumire seemed to have a better idea because she took her chin and tilted it up so they were looking each other in the eyes. Sumire’s half-lidded eyes stared into Futaba’s big and shocked orbs and leaned down to kiss her. Futaba finally started responding and the first thing she did was lightly squeeze Sumire’s boob. It was a good size. Not too big that her little gremlin hands couldn’t handle it, but not too small that she didn’t need to wear a bra to training. It was soft, and it seemed to mold into her hand as she gently massaged it. Her other hand was now fully palmed on Sumire’s abdomen. She traced the center of the muscles and took notice to how many horizontal ridges there were. 

_Three_ , she counted. That meant that Sumire had a delicious six-pack. It was hard not to salivate so instead, she moaned into the kiss. Sumire licked her bottom lip, asking her to open up, to which she did almost embarrassingly quickly. Her tongue met Sumire’s and they intertwined. Wrapping around each other gingerly before exploring the rest of the cavern. She could taste the lingering flavor of coffee.

Sumire’s hands moved from Futaba’s chin to her hair. Weaving their way into her scalp where she made the faintest of tugs. Futaba moaned to the feeling. The kiss got rougher. Sumire was sucking and licking with intent and Futaba tried hard to keep up. Her hands squeezing harder on Sumire’s torso.

Futaba’s hand found its way underneath Sumire’s sports bra. Palming the small mass. Sumire moaned and kissed harder. She leaned forward encouraging Futaba to lean back on the bench, but two things made that a bad decision: First, Futaba’s hands were occupied at the moment; Second, Futaba’s laptop was behind her. Sumire realized this too late and Futaba fell back. Sumire lurched forward to catch her with one hand and used the other to support them on the bench. This would’ve been fine, romantic even, however the static shrieks of two very startled boys rang through the locker room.

 _Hm_. Futaba had almost forgotten about them.

In Sumire’s attempt to save her girlfriend from hitting her head on the bench, her hand fell onto the keyboard of Futaba’s laptop. Only God knows what buttons were pressed.

* * *

Goro was wet. Akira was wet. _Everything_ was wet. The water sprinklers had been turned on and were now spraying water on them and all over the floor of the janitor’s closet.

The two boys had found their way to the floor in their mindless lovemaking. Akira was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. His legs splayed out. Goro was sitting on him facing the thief, legs on either side of him and his dick still inside Goro’s ass. He had been thrusting himself in and out of Goro’s hole and they were nearly done until the sprinklers made their presence known.

Goro let out an irritated sigh. “I knew this was a bad idea,”

“No, you didn’t. You agreed to it,” Akira protested while thrusting up into Goro’s hole.

“You’re still-- going--” Goro managed to groan out as Akira kept his grip on Goro’s hips firm.

Another thrust. 

“I’m nearly done, and I’m not letting Futaba and Sumire win. My question is, are you?”

Goro was exasperated. He wasn’t exactly prepared for this whole debacle and his mind was still reeling from the emotional impact of the discussion he and Akira had before this debauchery. If it were up to him, he’d pack up and go home. Let Sumire think she won and then have his revenge on her another time in a more meticulously planned way. _However,_ Akira knew just which buttons to push. It’s not like he wasn’t approaching his climax either. It wouldn’t be long until he got there.

Goro grabbed Akira’s face and kissed him harshly. It was wet and sloppy. Goro was kissing Akira like he hadn’t kissed him in forever, which for a week, felt like it. 

Akira took this as consent to continue thrusting up. His grip on Goro’s hips tightened, and his thrusts intensified. Without any real restraint, Goro moaned loudly. Akira’s cock was hitting at _just_ the right spot. He bit Akira’s bottom lip and hissed.

 _“Faster,”_ he demanded.

Akira gladly complied and felt his own climax approaching. His thrusts became erratic. Uneven. Goro groaned and panted without any regard of how sloppy he sounded. Then he shivered as he came and Akira slammed home. His climax came not too long after.

Akira slowly lowered Goro onto the floor and pulled out. Goro’s hole gaped wetly at the sudden emptiness. Akira’s fluids dripped down his legs.

“Uh,” Akira murmured sheepishly. “Sorry...”

Goro leaned on the wall. He was shaking and still horribly dazed from the orgasm. “Shut up, and look for something to clean us up with,” He managed between pants.

Akira managed to locate some unopened tissue paper and isopropyl alcohol inside the cabinets. This _was_ a janitor’s closet, after all. After tenderly wiping his boyfriend’s legs and putting their clothing back on, he wiped the wall they defiled and sanitized it with the alcohol. This is the least they can do for the poor and unfortunate staff that have to clean up the mess their little sister figures caused with the sprinklers.

“Let’s get out of here. I’m tired,” Goro snapped. Despite his flushed face, he was quite done for the day. Physically and emotionally spent. He hoped that this stunt that Akira coerced him into was enough to teach Sumire not to pull shit like this again.

“Uh, babe,” Akira murmured from the door.

“Is it still locked? Hey Sumire, get your ass back here with the key so we could--”

“No. That’s the thing. It’s not locked,”

Goro stared at his boyfriend. His face was blank and almost immediately, his expression changed into something darker and he charged at the door. He and Akira bolted out and ran to find their pesky little sisters.

* * *

“FUCK!” Futaba screeched.

They only had a few moments before Akira and Goro rounded the corner and caught them half naked in the locker room. AKA, moments before they would be skinned alive by very tired and very annoyed boys.

“You didn’t lock it?!” Futaba yelled.

“I thought I did! I don’t know what happened!” Sumire defended as she scrambled to put her leotard back on. Futaba and Sumire had barely managed to look decent when she heard running footsteps coming around the corner.

“THERE YOU TWO ARE!” Akira shouted.

“I haven’t the faintest clue why you didn’t even lock the door but I’ve had quite enough of you and your--” Goro stopped talking when he noticed several _concerning_ things. First and foremost, Sumire’s leotard was loose. As if it was undone on the upper latch. He knew she wore a backless leotard today. Second, was the obvious trail of hickies on Futaba’s collarbone. He doesn’t quite want to know what transpired in here while he and Akira were supposedly getting revenge on them in the janitor’s closet.

“Futaba, what’s that on your collarbone?” Akira said with a stern and low voice.

Futaba’s eyes widened. “I-it’s uh…”

“And you,” Goro turned to Sumire. “Why is your leotard loose?” he said flatly. It sounded rhetorical and Sumire wasn’t sure if she should answer.

“So, uh, I guess you guys made up?” She said sheepishly.

If looks could kill, Futaba and Sumire were both dead with several daggers plunged into their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for my first P5R oneshot! I haven't written anything in a really long time and I'd like to thank my beta readers for going through this and telling me how it can be improved. You guys are the best.


End file.
